Curve of the Lips
by Alexandra Mariella
Summary: Dan Hibari membiarkan pikirannya berkelana ke lorong memorinya untuk mencari titik dimana ia tersandung dan jatuh - hati? Cinta? Hibari segan menggunakan kata-kata memuakkan tersebut - kepada Haneuma itu. [D18]


**Curve of the Lips**

**Warning: shounen-ai (boy x boy), OOC, typo.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **©Amano Akira

* * *

Asap yang berasal dari segelas _green tea_ mengepul di depan Hibari Kyouya, sementara sang empunya minuman itu hanya menatap cairan hijau muda tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya.

Hibari mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pemandangan di luar rumahnya melalui pintunya yang terbuka. Belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali.

Cih, Haneuma itu terlambat lagi. Sangat terlambat lebih tepatnya. Lihat saja apa akibatnya nanti jika ia sudah tiba.

Mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada meja di depannya, Hibari membiarkan pikirannya berkelana ke kemungkinan alasan atas terlambatnya Dino Cavallone. _Paperwork_ yang menumpuk? Kecerobohannya yang menyebabkannya masuk ke dalam situasi yang tak diinginkan? Disergap oleh kawanan mafia lain di jalan?

Entah kenapa, opsi terakhir membuat perut Hibari terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Di batinnya, Hibari mendecakkan lidah. Perasaan yang tak perlu, mengetahui kemampuan Don Cavallone itu yang – Hibari akui dengan sangat berat hati – hebat, sehingga jika ada yang – berani – menyerangnya, Haneuma itu pasti bisa mengalahkannya.

Sial, Cavallone itu. Menyebabkan Hibari merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang tidak diperlukan.

Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh – hati? Cinta? Hibari segan menggunakan kata-kata memuakkan semacam itu – kepada Haneuma itu?

Sekali lagi Hibari membiarkan pikirannya berkelana, kali ini ke dalam lorong memorinya, untuk mencari titik dimana ia tersandung.

* * *

"Kau Hibari Kyouya, 'kan?"

Hibari menatap datar pendatang baru di ruangan Komite Kedisiplinannya. "...dan kau...?"

"Aku adalah 'kakak' Tsuna, juga kenalan dari Reborn. Aku ingin bicara mengenai cincin dengan simbol awan," jawab pria asing yang bersurai pirang dan beriris karamel itu.

"Oh, kenalan bayi itu... maka kau pasti kuat," kata Hibari, bibirnya membentuk seulas seringaian. Ia berdiri, tatapannya masih melekat pada pendatang baru itu. "Membicarakan cincin itu bukan masalah utamaku, asalkan aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Jadi begitu. Memang, kau anak yang bermasalah," ujar pendatang baru itu. Ia mengulum senyum miliknya sendiri, lalu mengambil cambuk miliknya. "Tapi itu baik-baik saja. Jika begitu, maka ini akan berjalan lebih cepat."

Hibari mengambil sepasang _tonfa_ kepercayaannya dan bersiap untuk mengapus senyum menyebalkan dari wajah pendatang baru itu.

* * *

Ketika malam tiba di sebuah gunung yang sunyi, Hibari menutup matanya dan berpikir.

Sudah seminggu ia meninggalkan Namimori, berpergian ke berbagai tempat dan mengikuti pendatang baru itu – Dino Cavallone, tapi Hibari menolak untuk memanggilnya menggunakan namanya dan memakai Haneuma sebagai subsitusi – demi mengalahkannya.

Dan menyebalkannya, ia belum memenangkan satu pertarungan pun.

_Satu. Pertarungan. Pun._

Haneuma itu lebih kuat daripada yang ia perlihatkan. Ditambah dengan bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Hibari seakan ia adalah muridnya – Hibari adalah lawannya, _damn it_ – serta cara ia memanggil Hibari menggunakan 'Kyouya' secara tidak sopan, maka Hibari mendapatkan dua alasan kuat untuk menggigit Haneuma itu sampai mati.

Oh, dan senyuman itu, jangan lupakan senyuman itu.

Ingin sekali Hibari menghapusnya, entah dengan menghajarnya habis-habisan, merusak wajahnya, apapun untuk membuat senyuman memuakkan itu hilang.

Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang senyuman itu tak semenyebalkan saat pertama bertemu.

Hibari membuka salah satu matanya, melirik Haneuma yang tertidur dengan lelap tidak jauh darinya di samping Romario, dan berdecak kesal.

Memutuskan untuk tidak berputar-putar di topik itu lebih lanjut, Hibari menutup matanya lagi dan membiarkan rasa lelah – kapan terakhir ia merasa selelah ini? – menelannya, menenggelamkannya ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Ya, pasti alasan kenapa kekesalan Hibari terhadap senyuman Haneuma berkurang adalah karena ia telah terbiasa.

Karena jika tidak, kenapa ia merasa... janggal ketika Haneuma sepuluh tahun kemudian ini tersenyum padanya?

Sebenarnya, senyuman Haneuma sekarang dan Haneuma sepuluh tahun kemudian relatif sama – terlihat percaya diri dan bodoh di saat yang bersamaan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda, tapi Hibari tak dapat menemukannya. Lebih konyol? Lebih dewasa? Entahlah.

Setidaknya Haneuma yang ini sedikit lebih kuat. Juga tetap ceroboh, pikir Hibari saat Dino sepuluh tahun kemudian terpeleset di sebuah anak tangga dan jatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai, wajah terlebih dahulu.

Tak perlu dua detik sampai kata-kata pedas khas Hibari Kyouya dilontarkan.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Haneuma sepuluh tahun kemudian ini sepertinya lebih mudah mempersuasinya. Ia ingin menolak tiap persuasinya, tapi ia tak mungkin mundur dari tawaran pertarungan yang menggiurkan, 'kan?

Dan ketika Hibari selesai mengalahkan salah satu anggota dari Seven Funeral Wrath yang namanya segera dilupakan oleh Hibari karena tidak penting, ketika ia mengira bahwa topik mengenai apa yang berbeda dari senyuman Haneuma sepuluh tahun kemudian ini sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dari benaknya, barulah realisasi menimpanya.

"Kerja bagus, Kyouya," kata Haneuma itu, dengan sepasang mata karamel yang memandangnya bangga dan senyuman di wajah saat Hibari berjalan ke arahnya.

Hibari memang bukan orang yang paling sering menunjukkan emosinya, namun bukan berarti ia bodoh dalam membaca perasaan orang lain – ia hanya cenderung memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan mereka. Karena itulah, di jarak sedekat ini, di situasi yang damai ini, setelah mengumpulkan kembali berbagai analisis – yang tidak akan pernah ia akui ia pernah buat – mengenai apa yang berbeda dari senyuman Haenuma sepuluh tahun kemudian ini, ia baru mengetahui apa emosi asing yang terdapat di senyuman maupun mata Haneuma itu.

Afeksi dan kerinduan.

"Kyouya? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"...tidak."

Ah, perasaan janggal itu muncul lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia berharap orang yang berlutut di depannya ini adalah Haneuma dari masanya.

* * *

Hibari berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan ya, ia masih berdiam di Namimori-_chuu_ walaupun seharusnya ia sudah menginjakkan kaki ke SMA. Tapi toh, tak ada yang berani memperingatkannya.

Di tengah suasana damai atap Namimori yang sedang ia nikmati, suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar mengusiknya.

"Hi- Hibari-_san_!" Oh, rupanya suara herbivora itu.

Hibari lalu berdiri, tidak lupa setelah mengambil _tonfanya _terlebih dahulu, yang sukses membuat Tsunayoshi Sawada berjengit kaget dan takut. "Jadi kau berani mengganggu tidurku, ya, herbivora..." ujar Hibari, hawa membunuh mulai menguar darinya.

Gokudera Hayato yang berdiri di belakang Tsuna terlihat hendak membentak Hibari atas caranya memperlakukan _Juudaime_-nya, tapi Yamamoto Takeshi di sebelah pemuda bersurai perak tersebut segera menahannya dengan ucapan '_maa, maa_' khas miliknya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Hibari-_san_!" seru Tsuna. "Ini tentang Dino-_san_!"

"Ada apa dengan Haneuma itu?"

"Dino-_san... _sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Ia diserang saat ia mengunjungi Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu," jelas Tsuna.

Oh. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Dino absen akhir-akhir ini. "Lalu?" tanya Hibari, terlihat sudah siap untuk menggigit Tsuna sampai mati kapan saja.

"Erm..." Tsuna melirik panik kepada Reborn yang berdiri di samping kakinya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan _sudah kubilang ini ide yang buruk_. Ia buru-buru menatap Hibari dengan ragu kembali. "Vongola akan memulai pencarian terhadap pelaku yang menyerang Dino-_san_. Apakah Hibari-_san _bersedia untuk ikut?"

"Ikut? Jangan bercanda, herbivora."

"O- oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf sudah mengganggu!" seru Tsuna yang segera menutup pintu atap Namimori-_chuu_. Hibari dapat mendengar suara-suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan dari balik pintu itu, dimana yang paling keras adalah si herbivora yang terus mengeluh pada bayi itu.

Setelah suara-suara tersebut hilang sepenuhnya, Hibari menurunkan kedua lengannya yang memegang _tonfa_. Kepalanya ia dongakkan, menatap langit biru yang diisi oleh beberapa awan yang berarak ditiup angin. Tak lama kemudian, benak Hibari memunculkan wajah Dino yang tersenyum lebar di langit itu. Dasar herbivora lemah. Berani-beraninya ia terluka parah.

Tiba-tiba dada Hibari terasa sesak saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia tak akan bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi, dan Hibari memilih untuk tidak mengartikan rasa sesak tersebut.

Hibari menutup matanya dan menggeram. "Haneuma itu..."

* * *

Jika kau berpikir bahwa Hibari akan mencari rumah sakit Dino dirawat dan mengunjunginya, kau salah besar. Tentu saja Hibari tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

Tapi, Hibari mengikuti acara 'Pencarian Penyerang Dino Cavallone' yang diadakan oleh Vongola. Ah, bukan mengikuti. Lebih tepatnya ia mengekori para _guardian _Vongola sampai ia mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan, lalu pergi sendiri untuk mencari orang dibalik penyerangan Dino dengan informasi yang telah ia peroleh.

Tidak sulit bagi Hibari untuk menghubungkan seluruh informasi yang ia dapatkan dan mendatangi markas mafia yang menyerang Dino. Herbivora-herbivora bodoh itu tak menduga Hibari, dan prefek Namimori tersebut dengan mudah berhasil menghabisi anak buah kelas bawah milik mafia itu.

Sedangkan untuk mereka yang lebih kuat, Hibari mengalami kesulitan.

Ternyata orang-orang yang menempati posisi tinggi di dalam mafia itu juga menggunakan _flame_. Jika Hibari disuruh melawan satu atau dua dari mereka, Hibari pasti dapat menang. Sayangnya, mereka semua, yang totalnya berjumlah tujuh orang, menyerangnya di saat yang bersamaan.

Untungnya, Tsuna dan _guardian_nya yang lain datang tepat waktu. Mereka pun saling bertarung, satu melawan satu. Hibari sedang melawan si anak buah mafia yang memakain _sun flame_ ketika lawan Gokudera yang memakai _lightning flame_ menyerukan sesuatu yang membuat Hibari semakin geram.

"Kalian ingin membalas dendam Cavallone itu?!" ujar pengguna _lightning flame_ tersebut sebelum tertawa. "Dia lemah sekali! Satu penyerangan tak terduga dan dia langsung tumbang! Dan dengan satu serangan terakhir dariku, ia pun kalah!"

Hibari langsung mendorong pengguna _lightning flame_ itu sampai mereka berdua jatuh melalui jendela lantai tiga markas mafia itu – lantai tempat pertarungan mereka berlangsung.

Hibari mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, begitu juga dengan pengguna _lightning flame _itu. Samar-samar, Hibari mendengar umpatan Gokudera yang ditujukan padanya, tapi ia menghiraukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" pengguna _lightning flame _itu terkekeh. "Tidak kuduga Cloud Guardian dari Vongola begitu protektif pada Don Cavallone kesepuluh itu, sampai-sampai membalaskan dendamnya pada kami."

"Aku tidak protektif terhadapanya, aku juga tidak sedang membalaskan dendamnya," ujar Hibari, api ungu mulai menyelimuti _tonfa_nya. "Aku ingin menghabisi kalian karena telah mengambil mangsaku." Senyuman keji tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

Untuk Hibari, syarat untuk memperkuat _flame_nya hanyalah kemarahan.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir ia semarah ini.

Ketika Tsuna bergegas ke bawah untuk memeriksa Hibari, yang berada di sana hanyalah seorang pengguna _lightning flame_ yang terbaring lemas dan nyaris mati.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Dino mengunjungi Hibari di atap Namimori.

"Hei, Kyouya!" sapa Dino yang terlihat lebih sehat.

"Jadi kau datang kemari, Haneuma," kata Hibari, "itu artinya kau sudah sembuh," sambungnya, memungut _tonfa_nya dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"A- ah, aku belum sembuh sepenuhnya!" seru Dino yang mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku masih harus isti- waaah!"

Dino tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

Hibari memandang Dino dengan tatapan datar dan menimbang-nimbang apa harus menghabisi Haneuma itu di tempat saja.

Romario masuk ke atap Namimori tak lama setelahnya.

"Bos..." kata Romario, nadanya menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak _facepalm_.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di atap Namimori yang sepi. Romario sedang pergi untuk mengambil obat untuk merawat beberapa luka-luka kecil Dino yang terbuka akibat kecerobohan Don Cavallone itu tadi.

"Kyouya, aku ingin berterima kasih." Dino memulai pembicaraan, tangannya kanannya memegang bahunya erat untuk memberikan tekanan pada salah satu luka yang terbuka di sana.

"Hm?" gumam Hibari dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Karena telah menghabisi mafia yang menyerangku," jawab Dino, tersenyum lebar.

Beban yang Hibari tidak tahu sedang menimpa hatinya seolah terangkat begitu saja, melihat senyuman Dino. "Aku tidak melakukan itu untukmu. Aku melakukan itu demi diriku sendiri."

Dino tertawa canggung.

"Karena itu, Haneuma," kata Hibari, menatap Dino tepat di mata. "Kau tidak boleh mati di tangan siapapun kecuali di tanganku. Yang boleh menggigitmu sampai mati hanyalah aku."

Dino tercengang sejenak. Hibari sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, walau wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ketika Hibari melihat Haneuma itu, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah, _aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia_, yang disusul dengan, _yang berhak mengambil nyawanya hanya aku_. Dan apa yang ada di benaknya terlontar begitu saja.

Ini pertama kalinya dua kalimat itu membentuk dirinya di pikiran Hibari – atau lebih tepatnya kalimat yang pertama.

Dino tertawa lagi, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hibari. "Tentu saja, Kyouya."

Dengan kasar, Hibari menepis tangan Dino. Tak ada yang perlu tahu kalau ia mengurangi kekuatan tepisannya agar tidak benar-benar menyakiti tangan Dino yang dibalut perban itu. "Jangan sentuh aku seperti itu, atau kau ingin mati sekarang, hm?" Sial. Kehangatan tangan Dino masih terasa jelas di kepalanya, dan mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Tidak, tidak," ujar Dino, nadanya ringan.

Kemudian hening lagi. Keheningan yang sudah biasa ada selama tiga tahun mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Namun kali ini keheningan ini tidak terkesan canggung maupun tegang. Keheningan kali ini adalah keheningan yang nyaman.

Setidaknya sampai Dino memecahkannya dengan celotehannya.

"Ah, Kyouya, kau tahu tidak kalau ternyata alasan mafia itu menyerangku adalah—"

Hibari menghiraukan celotehan Dino yang menyusul setelahnya. Tiga tahun, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi semacam ini. Toh, ia juga tidak bisa berkata kalau ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Haneuma itu sekarang.

Lama-kelamaan, suara Dino mulai pudar di telinga Hibari. Dengan heran, Hibari melihat Dino dari ekor matanya. Haneuma itu sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang Hibari tak dapat mengerti, lalu melihat Hibari dengan tatapan ragu ala herbivora, dan-

-menciumnya.

_Apa?_

Benak Hibari kosong sesaat, sebelum dipenuhi oleh pemikiran tak teratur mengenai sensasi hangat di bibirnya itu. Kehangatan menyeruak di dadanya, dan laju jantungnya mulai tak menentu. Pada akhirnya, Hibari menemukan dirinya mencium balik Dino.

_Shit. Jangan bilang aku-_

Dino melepas ciumannya, dan menatap Hibari dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu, ia mengulum seulas senyuman lebar.

"Kau membalas ciumanku, itu berarti-"

"Jangan salah paham," sela Hibari, "aku tidak akan menjadi miliku. Kaulah yang menjadi milikku."

"Aku bisa hidup dengan itu."

Hibari berusaha menyembunyikan bagaimana ia nafasnya berhenti sesaat ketika dihadapkan pada senyuman secerah matahari itu.

* * *

Hibari mengakhiri penelusurannya di lorong memorinya. Pada akhirnya, ia tak dapat menemukan titik dimana ia benar-benar tersandung. Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap _green tea_nya yang sudah dingin, lalu menoleh keluar. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda Haneuma itu. Ketidaksabaran Hibari telah mencapai puncaknya. Ia berdiri, mengambil _tonfa_nya, lalu berjalan keluar, memutuskan untuk mencari Haneuma itu sendiri.

Baru saja ia mengambil satu langkah di atas tanah milik rumahnya, suara akrab menyambut indera pendengarannya. "Kyouya!"

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut pirang masuk ke dalam jarak pandang Hibari. Pria itu berlari sampai ia tiba di depan Hibari, lalu berhenti dan mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Kau terlambat, Haneuma," kata Hibari penuh penekanan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Pesawatku mengalami keterlambatan, jadi-"

Hibari mengangkat _tonfa_nya. "_Kamikorosu_."

Teriakan pedih Dino bergema siang itu.

* * *

Dino duduk berseberangan dengan Hibari yang menyesap _green tea_nya. Di teras rumah, Kusakabe dan Romario sedang berbincang-bincang. Kedamaian di rumah ini hanya diusik oleh ringisan yang sesekali lolos dari bibir Dino.

"Kau kasar sekali, Kyouya," keluh Don Cavallone tersebut.

"Salahmu yang datang terlambat."

"Sudah kubilang, pesawatku terlambat datang. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubahnya."

Hibari tak menjawab.

Dino _sweatdrop_. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan kau khawatir terhadapku, ya, Kyouya?"

Hibari menatap Dino datar. "Untuk apa?"

"Eh?"

"Hanya aku yang bisa menggigitmu sampai mati."

Hibari mengangkat gelas _green tea_nya ke bibirnya lagi. Ia tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui bahwa Haneuma itu sedang memasang ekspresi bodohnya lagi.

Dino terkekeh, dan Hibari meliriknya heran.

"Kau benar," kata Dino, dengan senyuman khasnya.

Hibari terdiam sejenak, sebelum meletakkan kembali gelasnya, berdiri, kemudian mengambil _tonfa_nya.

Dino menaikkan alisnya. "Kau ingin bertarung?"

"Kau berhutang banyak pertarungan denganku," balas Hibari.

"Heh, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Dino, berdiri dan mengambil cambuknya sendiri.

Dan ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah Hibari, pria sang empunya mata obsidian itu berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tak bisa menemukan titik tepat dimana ia tersandung. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh kepada Haneuma itu.

Yakni lengkung senyum milik Dino.

** End**

* * *

**Greetings, guys! Saya newbie di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Dan maaf kalo cerita ini abal dan gaje ^^' maklum, fanfiksi pertama saya. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini.**

**Mind to RnR? Constructive criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
